hamaribolifandomcom-20200213-history
F
fable: n. daastaan/Dhakosla/fasaanah/qissah fabric: n. banaawaT/bunaawaT/kapRa/saaKHt/taraaSH fabricant: n. banaaney waala/kaari gar fabricate: v.t. banaana/ghaRna/taiyaar karna fabricated: a. iijaad kardah/ja^li/jhuuTi/naqli fabrication: n. ja^l saazi/SHiguufah fabrikoid: n. bar saati(f.) fabulist: n. afsaanah KHwaañ/dastaan go fabulous: a. banaawaTi/ja^li/GHaer Haqiiqi/ma^ruuf/ maSHhuur/masnuu^i facade: n. aaga(m.) face: v.t. jaa bhiRna/saamna karna face: n. aaga/chehrah(m.)/hae'iyat/muñh/paekar/ ruup/ru/ruKH/ruKHsaar/SHakl/suurat/tal^at face-to-face: aamney saamney/ru ba ru faceless: a. an jaan/bey naam facet: n. paehlu faceted: a. paehlu daar facetious: a. mazaaHiyah/SHoKH/ThaThol/zariif facetiosly: adv. mazaaqan/SHoKHi sey facial: a. hae'iyati/paekari facile: a. aasaan/âmal paera/hunar mañd/saliis facilitate: v.t. aasaan karna/saehl banaana facilitated: a. muyassar facilitator: n. asaan karney waala/ mauqa^h muhaiyyah karney waala facility: n. aasaani/narmi/sahuulat(f.)/sukh facing: a. aamney saamney/dar peySH/saamney facing: n. âaariz//Hefaazat(f.) facsimile: n. charbah(m.) fact: n. amr/Haqiiqat (in) fact: dar asl/Haqiiqatan/sach much faction: n. dhaRa/garoh/Hizb/Toli factionalism: n. firqah bañdi factitious: a. banaawaTi/masnuu^i/naqli factotum: n. KHidmat gaar(m.) factor: n. âamil/kaar pardaaz/ûnsur factory: n. kaar KHaanah factotum: n. KHaadim/naukar facts: n. ma^luumaat/suurat e Haal faculty: n. maaddah/quuwat/SHo^bah/taaqat fade: v.i. GHaa'eb hona/kumhlaana/murjhaana/ phiika paRna/rañg uRna/ zawaal paziir hona faded: a. bey rañg/faq/maañd/maddham fading: n. zawaal paziir faddle: n. bakwaas/laGHwiyat faeces: n. fuzlah(m.) fag: v.i. thakna fag: v.t. thakaana fail: v.i. haarna/KHaali jaana/naa kaam hona/raeh jaana failed: a. naa kaam failing: a. hubuut/qaasir failing: n. khoT failure: n. naa kaami/qusuur fain: a. baaGH baaGH/kaef aawar/KHurram/ KHuSH/maeHzuuz/masruur faint: a. dhiima/maddham/phiika/za^iif faint: v.i. chakraana/GHaSH khaana faint-hearted: a. KHaa'ef fainting: n. GHaSH fair: a. gora/insaaf pasañd/KHaalis(f.)/khula/ saaf/sachcha/siim tan/ujla fair: n. gora/meyla fair-play: n. âdl/insaaf fair sex: n. siñf e naazuk fairly: adv. âdl sey/insaafi sey/KHuSH asluubi sey/ tamaaman fairness: n. âdl/munsif mizaaji/ujla pan fairy: n. pari fairyland: n. paristaan fairy like: a. pari waSH fairytale: n. jhuuT muuT/pari kahaani(f.) fait accompli: n. âmal e añjaam SHudah faith: n. aas(f.)/âqiidat(f.)/baawar(m.)/diin(m.)/ iimaan(m.)/mazhab(m.)/e^tebaar(m.)/ e^teqaad(m.)/yaqiin(m.) faithful: a. amiin/âqiidat mañd/saadiq/sachcha/ wafa daar faithfulness: n. wafa(f.) faithfully: adv. sadaaqat sey/sachcha'i sey/wafaa daar sey faithless: a. bad diyaanat/bey iñsaaf/bey wafa/ jhuuTa/KHaa'in faithlessness: n. bey iimaani/bey wafaa'i fake: v.t. taeh karna fake: v.t. ja^l saazi karna/luuTna/naql banaana/ TuuT paRna fake: n. jhuuTa/naqli falcon: n. baaz/SHaahiin falconry: n. baaz sey SHikaar fall: v.i. girna/pachhaRna/paRna fall: n. zawaal fall(like fruit): Tapakna fall in love: jii aana/laTTu hona fallout: jhagaR paRna/ruu numaa hona fall short: naa kaafi hona fall through: bey natiijah raehna/naa kaam raehna fall upon: TuuT paRna fallacious: a. GHalti par/pur KHata fallacy: dhoka/GHalti/KHata fallen: a. bey rutbah/chau paT/chit/gira hu'a/saaqit/ zabuuñ/zaliil fallen into: mubtila fallible: a. qaabil e KHata falling out: n. baahami jhagRa(m.) fallow: a. GHaer mazruu^ah zamiin/paRti/uftaadah false: a. dhoka baaz/fareybi/GHalat/jhuuTa/kaazib/ khoTa/pur KHata false: n. dhoka/fareyb/GHalti/jhuuT/kizb/ pur KHata/naqli false step: n. laGHziSH falsehood: n. daroGH/fisq/jhuuT/kizb falsify: v.t. Dhoñg karna/ghaRna/ja^l saazi karna/ jhuuTa banaana/jhuTlaana falsification: n. ja^l saazi/jhuuT falter: v.i. hich kichaana/laR khaRaana/taraddud karna fame: n. aabru/aawaazah/charcha/Dañka/dhaak/ dhuum/faroGH/naam/naam wari/namuud/SHohrat famed: a. maSHhuur familiar: a. âam/aapas ka/bey takalluf/ jaana paehchaana/maaluuf/maanuus/ma^ruuf familiarise: v.t. âadat Daalna/hilaana familiarity: n. ulfat family: n. aal/âailah/baal bachchey/ghar/ghar baar/ KHaan daan/kuñbah/nasb/qabiilah familial: a. kuñbey ka family tree: n. KHaan daan/SHajra e nasb famine: n. kaal/qaHet famish: v.t. faaqah karna famish: v.i. faaqah sey marna famished: a. faaqah kaSH/faaqah zadah famous: a. maSHhuur/naam war/ujaagar fan: v.t. pañkha jhalna fan: a. maddaaH fan: n. pañkha fan-palm: n. taaR(m.) fanatic: a. kaTTar paeru/purn joSH/majnuunah joSH waala fancied: a. mauhuum/mutasawwur fanciful: a. albeyla/GHaer Haqiiqi/KHayaali/tasawwuri fancy: v.t. gumaan karna/KHayaal karna/pasañd karna fancy: n. gumaan/KHayaal/KHwaab(m.)/SHauq(m.)/ tasawwur/waehm fang: n. naab/saañp ka daañt fantasm: n. KHayaal/waehm fantastic: a. GHaer Haqiiqi/KHayaali/tasawwuri fantastical: a. GHaer Haqiiqi/KHayaali/tasawwuri fantasy: n. tasawwur/waehm far: adv. ba^iid/duur/parey far away: a ba^iid far flung: a. duur daraaz far sighted: a. aaKHir biin farce: n. sawaañg farcial: a. mazaaHiyah/mazHalakah KHeyz fare: v.i. kaam yaab hona/khaana khilaana/ kisi Haal meyñ hona/safar karna fare: n. khaana/kiraayah/musaafir/raastah farewell: intj. alwidaa^ farewell: n. alwidaa^/ruKHsati/widaa^i farm: v.t. kheyti baaRi karna/zaraa^at karna farm: n. kaaSHt/kheyt/zaraa^at farm-holder: n. mustaajir(m.) farmer: n. asaaami/kisaan/mazaare^ farming: n. kheyti baaRi/zaraa^at farmland: n. mazruu^ah zamiin(f.) farrago: n. darhami bar hami/iñtiSHaari farrier: n. baetaar/na^l saaz farsighted: a. aaKHir biin/duur añdeySH farther: adv. agla/diigar/duusra/maziid fascinate: v.t. fareyftah karna fascinated: a. fareyftah/maeHw fascinating: a. dil chasp/dil ruba fascination: n. dil chaspi(f.)/maeHwiyat(f.)/seHr(m.) fascism: n. fastaa'iyat fashion: v.t. qata^ karna/SHakl deyna fashion: n. biuñt(f.)/chaal/chalan/Dhab(m.)/dhaj/qata^(f.)/ rañg(m.)/rawiSH(f.)/tariiqah(m.)/tarz(f.)/ ThaaTh(m.)/waza^(f.) (in)fashion: a. raa'ej fast: a. jama hu'a/mazbuut/moHkam/puKHtah fast: a. jald/sarii^/teyz fast: v.i. rozah rakhna fast: n. rozah(m.) fast bound: a. jakaR bañd fasten: v.t. baañdhna/jakaRna faster: a. teyz tar fastidious: a. naKHrey baaz/nak chaRha/nuktah chiiñ fasting: n. faaqah/rozah fat: a. chaaq/farbih/jasiim/phapphas/moTa fat: n. charbi/chiknaa'i fat: n. piipa/Tañki fatal: a. jaan leywa/mohlik/qaatil fate: n. aab o daanah/ajal/falak/muqaddar/ nasiib/peySHaani/qismat/sitaarah/ taqdiir fated: n. honi/qismat ka likha father: n. baaba/baap/pidar/waalid father-in-law: n. susar fatherless: a. yatiim fatherly: a. pidraanah fathomless: a. âmiiq/iñtehaa'i gaehra fatigue: n. haar/maañdagi/muSHaqqat/thakan fatigued: a. aablah paa/maañdah/SHal/thaka hu'a fatness: a. farbihi/moTaapa fatten: v.t. moTa karna/taiyaar karna fatty: a. moTu fatuity: n. bey waquufi fatuous: a. buddhu/KHabti/pagloT fatuity: n. KHabt(m.) faucet: n. ToñTi fault: v.i. GHalti karna fault: n. âeyb/îllat/bhuul/faro guzaaSHt/Harkat/ jurm/KHata/khoT/kotaahi/laGHziSH/nuqs/ paap/qusuur/rog(m.) faultless: a. bey jurm/bey KHata/bila âeyb/kaamil faulty: a. GHalti par/khoTa/mujrim/naaqis/zabuuñ faux pas: n. aadaab SHikani(f.)/laGHziSH paa(f.) favour: v.t. eHsaan karna/jaanib daari karna/ paas daari karna favour: n. eHsaan/faez/ênaayat/iltefaat/karam/ KHaatir/lutf/mehrbaani/nazar/nawaaziSH/ paas daari/qadr/re^aayat/SHafqat/yaawari favourable: a. mowaafiq/saaz gaar favours: n. aSHfaaq favourite: a. âziiz/chahiita(m.)/chahiiti(f.)/ KHaas/pasañdiidah/pyaarah favouritism: n. paas daari faw: n. KHaanah badoSH fawn: v.i. chaap luusi karna/juuti chukna/ KHuSH aamdi karna fawn: n. hiran ka bachchah fawner: n. chaap luus/KHuSH aamdi fawning: n. KHuSH aamdi(f.) fay: n. pari feal: a. wafa daar fealty: n. itaa^at/wafa daari fear: v.i. añdeySHah karna/Darna/haulna/KHauf zadah hona fear: n. añdeySHah/Dar(m.)/dhaak(f.)/dhaRka(m.)/ daehSHat(f.)/hiraas(f.)/jhijhak(f.)/khaTka(m.)/ KHatrah(m.)/KHauf(m.)/saehm(m.)/tars(m.)/ waahimah(f.)/waehm(m.) fearful: a. añdeySH naak/Daraa'ona/KHauf naak/KHauf zadah fearfulness: n. Dar/KHauf fearing: a. KHaa'ef/larzaañ fearless: a. aazaadah rau/bila KHauf/dabañg/jasuur/niDar fearlessly: adv. jasaarat sey fearsome: a. Daraa'ona/KHauf naak feasible: a. aasaan/mumkin/ma^quul/qaabil e âmal feast: n. da^wat/jaSHn/khaana feast: v.i. da^wat khaana/jaSHn manaana/khaana khaana feast: v.t. khilaana feasting: n. naa'o noSH feat: n. âmal/kartab feather: n. par feature: a. ruup/SHakl/sifat features: n. Hulyah/naak naqSHah/naqSH/naqSHah febrile: a. buKHaar jaesa febrifuge: n. buKHaar ka êlaaj feckless: a. bey dam/bey jaan/bey kaar/majbuur fecund: a. mufiid/zar KHeyz fecundity: n. zar KHeyzi fed up: a. bey zaar federal: a. wafaaqi federation: n. wafaaq(m.) federative: a. wafaaqi fee: n. dastuuri/hiba/nazar/ujrat feeble: a. kam zor/naa tawaañ/naHiif/pilpila/ zaar/za^iif feebleness: n. kam zori/zo^f feed: v.t. faraaham karna/khilaana/ par wariSH karna feed: n. chaara/KHoraak feel: v.t. chhuuna/lams karna feel: v.i. añdaaza hona/lagna/maeHsuus karna feel ashamed: v.t. jheyñpna feel shy: v.t. jheyñpna feeling: n. eHsaas/His/jazbah feelingless: a. bey dard feet: m.p. paa'oñ feign: v.t. Dhoñg karna/farz karna/iKHtiraa^ karna feigned: a. jhuuTa feigning: n. Dhoñg/iKHtiraa^ feisty: a. faraawaañ/teyz feint: n. Hiilah/naKHrah felicitate: v.t. mubaarak baad deyna felicitation: n. badhaawa/mubaarak baadi felicity: n. lazzat/sa^aadat/yumn fell: v.t. daraKHt kaaTna/giraana fell: a. bey raeHm/duruSHt/mohlik/zaalim fell: n. chamRa/khaal/post fellow: n. mard e KHuda(m.)/saathi(m.)/ qariin(m.)/yaar(m.) fellow traveller: n. ham raah/ham safar fellowship: n. uñs felon: n. dhokey baaz/duruSHt/mujrim/zaKHm felonious: n. bad kaar/gum raah/kamiinah felony: n. jurm felt: a. maeHsuus felt: n. namdah(m.) female: n. âurat/laRki/maadah/zan femaleness a. âurat pana/zanaanah pan feminal: a. zanaanah feminine: a. muañnas femme fatale: n. chañDaal/chhinaal femur: n. raan ki haDDi(f.) fen: n. dal dal fence: n. baaRh/chaar diivaari/eHaatah/gheyra/Hisaar fence: v.t. baaRha lagaana/gheyrna fencing: n. paTey baazi fend: v.t. bachaana/dafaa^ karna/Haa'el hona/rokna fenestra: n. khiRki fennel: n. sauñf(f.) fent: n. daraaz fenugreek: n. meythi(f.) feracious: a. phal daar feral: a. bey lagaam/jañgli feral: a. jaan leywa fere: n. rafiiq/saathi ferly: a. achaanak/Daraa'ona/yakta ferment: n. KHamiir ferment: v.t. KHamiir uThaana ferment: v.i. KHamiir uThna ferocious: a. Daraa'ona/duruSHt/haebat naak/ KHuuñ KHwaar/waeHSHi ferociously: adv. Daraa kar/duruSHti sey/haebat naaki sey/ KHuuñ KHwaari sey/weHSHat sey ferocity: a. waeH SHat pan ferrate: a. aahni fertile: a. seyr aab/zar KHeyz fertiliser: n. khaad fertility: n. zar KHeyzi ferule: n. piTaa'i ki chhaRi fervent: a. garm/jazbaati/joSHiila fervency: n. garmi/jazbah/SHauq fervour: n. aañch/garmi/Haraarat/joSH/walwalah(m.) fester: v.i. KHaraab ho jaan/piip bhar aana festinate: a. raftaar baRhaana festival: n. jaaSHn/meylah/tehwaar festive: a. tehwaari festivity: n. êed/faraH/gul chharrey/jaSHn/raag rañg fetch: v.t. laana fetch: n. bhuut fête: n. chuTTi/raag rañg fetid: a. bad bu daar fetish: n. Tona/ToTka fetter: n. beyRi/jolaañ/paa bañd/qaed fetter: v.t. beyRi lagaana/paa bañd karna fettered: a. paa bañd/qaed fetish: n. gañDa/ta^wiiz feud: n. jhagRa/KHaan daani jhagRa/KHuun KHaraaba fever: n. biimaari/buKHaar/Haraarat few: a. chañd/kam/thoRa fiasco: n. bar baadi/mukaamal naa kaami fiat: n. farmaan/sar kaari Hukm fib: n. Dhakosla/gap fibre: n. rag(f.)/reySHah(m.) fibrous: a. jaRiila/reySHey daar fickle: a. alal Tappu/aochha/Dhil mil/kachcha/ mutaraddid/mutazabzab/subuk paa fickleness: a. talawwun/tazab zub fictile: a. lachak daar/lachkiila/narm KHu fiction: n. afsaanah/jhuuT/KHaraafat/kizb fictitious: a. farzi/KHud saaKHtah fictive: a. afsaanwi/banaawaTi/KHayaali fiddle: n. kamañchah fiddler: n. kamañchah baaz fiddlestick: n. kamaañchah/gaz fidelity: n. amaanat/sidq/wafa daari fidget: v.i. bey chaen hona/muztarib hona fidgety: a. bey chaen/muztarib Fie! intj. chhi/phiT/tobah fief: n. jaagiir fiefdom: n. jaagiir daari field: n. kaaSHt/kheyt/kiSHt/maedaan/ maedaan e jañg fiend: n. âdw/duSHman/SHaetaan fiendish: a. duSHman aanah/SHaetaan sifat fierce: a. duruSHt/kaTkhana/pur taSHaddud/waeH SHi fiery: a. aag bhaabhuuka/aatiSH baar/aatiSH naadk/jazbaati/ joSHiila/SHarar baar/teyz fiesta: n. jaSHn/meyla fife: n. choTl baañsri fifteen: n. pañrah fifteenth: n. pañdh rawaañ fifth: a. paañch waañ fifty: n. pachaas fifty fifty: aadha aadha fig: n. iñjiir fight: v.i. laRaa'i karna/laRna/ulajhna fight: n. dhiiñga muSHti/Harb/jañg/jhagRa/ jhaRap/kuSHtam kuSHta/laRaa'i/maar dhaaR/ maar kuTaa'i/mujaadilah fighter: a. laRaaka/laRaaku fighting: a. laRaaka fighting: n. maar piiT/muqaabilah figment: n. iijaad(f.) figuline: n. miTTi ka bartan(m.) figurative: a. iste^aari/majaazi/tamsiili figure: n. âdad/añdaam/Daul/hae'iyat/qaamat(f.)/ raqam/suurat(f.)/SHakl(f.) figure: v.t. Hesaab lagaana/KHayaal karna/sochna figurehead: n. but numa/kaTh putli/numaa'iSHi figurine: n. chhoTa mujassimah filch: v.t. churaana/maar leyna/sarqah karna filcher: n. chor filching: n. chori file: v.t. pirona file: n. qataar(f.)/reyti(f.)/saf(f.) filibuster: n. baeHri qazzaaq filings: n. chuura(m.) fill: v.t. bharna/gheyrna/paaTna/pilaana fill: v.i. samaana fill: n. jii bhar filler: n. bharti/kaam chalaau/pur karney waala fillip: n. chheyR fillip: v.t. chheyRna/SHaeh deyna filly: n. chañchal chhori/jawaan ghoRi film: n. baariik jhilli/bariik parat filter: v.t. chhaañna filth: n. aaKHor(m.)/gañdagi(f.)/GHalaazat(f.)/ kuuRa karkaT(m.)/mael(f.)/najaasat(f.) filthy: a. gañdah/GHaliiz/maela/najis final: a. aaKHir/aKHiir/aaKHiri/Hatmi/nihaa'i finale: n. KHaatimah finality: n. añjaam finalise: v.t. mukammal karna finalised: a. aaKHiri SHakl/mukammal/puura finalisation: n. takmiil finally: adv. aKHiiran/aaKHir aaKHir/aaKHir kaar/ âaqibat/pas finance: n. maaliyaat(f.) financial: a. maali(f.)/maaliyaati(f.) financially: adv. maali taur par find: v.t. Dhuuñdna/Haasil karna/paeda karna find: v.i. milna/paana find out: patah chalna/nikaalna finder: n. yaabiñdah fine: v.t. jurmaanah lagaana fine: a. baariik/baRhiya/daqiiq/gat ka/KHaalis/ latiif/naazuk/nasta^liiq/teykha(m.)/ teykhi(f.)/ûmdah/zariif fine: n. DañD/har jaanah/Hasan/jur maanah fineness: n. baariiki/lataafat finery: n. ziinat finesse: a. baariiki/nafasat/teykha pan finger: n. añguSHt/uñgli finical: a. dikhaawaTi/dil kaSH finis: n. aaKHir/faqat/KHatm finish: v.t. aaKHir karna/añjaam ko pahoñchaana/ chukaana/KHatm karna/nabeyRna/nibTaana/ paak karna/puura karna finish: n. KHaatimah(m.) finished: a. KHatm/mukammal/taiyaar finite: a. maeHduud fippple: n. nichla hoñT(m.) fir: n. SHaah buluut(m.) fire: n. aag/aatiSH/jawaala/naar fire: v.t. aag lagaana/daaGHna/goli chalaana/ naukri siiy nikaalna/sulgaana fire: v.i. sulagna fire arms: n. asleHah fire-like: aatiSHiin firebrand: a. aatiSH KHu/mafassid/SHoriSHi firecracker: n. paTaaKHa(m.) firefly: n. jugnu(m.)/paT bijna(m.) fireplace: n. aatiSH daan/aatiSH kadah/chuulha fireside: n. atiSH daan key qariib/bey takalluf fire temple: n. aatiSH kadah fire-works: n. aatiSH baazi firing: n. aatiSH baari firm: a. jama hu'a/mazbuut/moHkam/mustaHkam/ mustaqil mizaaj/pachchi/pakka/poRha/ puKHtah/qaa'em/saabit/saabit qadam/saKHt/ ustuwaar/waasiq firmament: n. aakaaSH(m.)/falak(m.)/garduuñ(m.) firmly: adv. bah âzm/saabit qadmi sey firmness: n. isteqlaal/mazbuuti/saabit qadmi/ sabaat(m.)/ustuwaari(f.)/wasuuq(m.) first: a. auwwal/agla/paehla(m.)/paehli(f.)/qabl first: adv. auwwalan/peySH tar (at)first: paehley firstborn: n. paehlauTa first-rate: a. auwwal darejey ka/faa'eq fish: v.t. machhli pakaRna [http://biphost.spray.se/tracker/dict/F_DOC.htm#fish fish:] n. machhli/maahi fish scale: n. sehar fisherman: n. maahi giir/machheyra fishery: n. maahi giiri fishhook: n. machhli ka kaañTa fishmonger: n. machhli waala/machheyra fissile: a. phaTa hu'a/SHiq daar fissure: n. chaak/jhiri/saañs/SHaq/SHigaaf fissured: a. phaTa fist: n. bañd muTThi/ghuuñsa(m.)/ mukka(m.)/muSHt(f.)/muTThi(f.) fisticuff: n. mukkah baaazi(f.)/mukkha maari(f.) fistful: a. muTThi bhar fistula: n. naa suur(m.)/phoRa(m.) fistular: a. naali daar/naali numa fit: n. boHraan/daurah/GHaSHi/GHussah/naubat fit: v.i. samaana fit: v.t. joR biThaana fit: a. durust/munaasib fitch: n. kaala ziirah fitful: a. chañchal fitness: n. durusti(f.) fitting: a. aehl/laa'eq/munaasib/Thiik fitting: n. biuñt(f.) five: n. paañch fivefold: paañch guna/pañj gonah fix: v.t. gaaRna/lagaana/maslah Hal karna/ muqarrar karna/nasb karna/taey karna/ Thiik karna fixed: a. muqarrar/mustaqil/nasb/pachchi/qaa'em/ saabit/yaksu flabbergast: v.t. mutaHaiyar karna flabbergasted: a. Hawaas baaKHtah flabby: a. Dhiila/narm/pilpila/phaphas/phus phusa/pola flaccid: a. Dhiila/pilpila flacker: v.i. phaR phaRaana flacket: n. SHiiSHi flacon: a. îtar ki SHiiSHi flag: v.t. jhañDa lagaana flag: v.i. bey dam hona/latakna flag: n. jhañDa/jhañDi(dim.)/niSHaan/parcham flagging: a. jhukaa hu'a/kaj/KHamiidah/TeyRha flagellate: v.t. koRey maarna flagrant: a. aaSHkaara/bad qumaaSH/bar mala/bhaRakta hu'a/ muSHta^il/naa gawaar flake: v.t. parat bañna flake: v.i. parat utarna flake: n. ZHaalah/waraq flaky: a. para daar flam: n. dhun/KHabt flamboyant: a. bhaRak daar/dikhaawaTi/numaa'iSHi flame: v.t. aag lagaana/jalaana flame: v.i. aag lagna/jalna/jalney lagna flame: n. aag/aañch/aatiSH/jawaala/lapaT/SHo^lah flaming: n. aatiSH baar/jalta hu'a flanch: v.i. bhaRak uThna/chauRa hona flâneur: n. maTar gaSHti karney waala flank: n. baazu/paehlu flap: v.t. phaR phaRaana flap: n. daaman(m.)/palla(m.)/phaR phaRaahaT(f.) flapping: a. phaR phaRaata flare: v.i. aag bhaRakna/chamak uThna/laehraana/ phaelna flare: n. lapak/SHo^lah flare up: v.i. jal uThna flash: v.i. chamakna/kauñdna/lapakna flash: a. âamiyaanah/dikhaawaTi/numaa'iSHi flash: n. chamak/lahak/SHaraarah/SHo^lah flashy: a. chikna flashing: n. chamak/lam^ah flask: n. chhoTi SHiiSHi/tañg gardan waali SHiiSHi flat: a. baraabar/bey jaan/chapTa/ham waar/ mustataH/sapaaT/uchaaT flat n. chapTa/chaTiyal maedaan/kiraaye ka kamrah/ mañzil/saadah lauH flatness: a. chapTa pan/chaTyal pan flatten: v.t. chapTa karna flattened: a. chapTa/chapTa kiya hu'a flatter: v.t. aap aap kaehna/chaapluusi karna/phuslaana/ puchaara deyna flattering: a. charb zabaan flatterer: n. chaap luus/kaasah laes flattery: n. chaapluusi/charb zabaani/jhuuTi ta^riif/ KHuSH aamad flatus: n. jhoñka/reyaaH/saañs flatulance: n. baadi(f.)/reyaaH(f.) flaunt: v.i. tam taraaq dikhaana flaunt: n. akaR fuuñ/tam taraaq/KHud numaa'iSH flavour: n. chaaSHni(f.)/lazzat/mazah(m.)/namak(m.)/ ras(m.)/sawaad(m.)/zaa'eqah(m.) flaw: n. âeb/daraz/îllat/kasar/KHaraabi/ khoT/nuqs/phuuT flawed: a. GHalat/KHaraab/naaqis flawless: a. bey âeyb flawlessly: adv. bil GHalti flax: n. san(m.) flay: v.t. chamRi udheyRna/khaal utaarna/ saKHt tañqiid karna flea: n. pissu(m.) fleam: n. niSHtar fleck: n. daaGH/dhabbah fledge: v.t. par lagaana fledge: v.i. par ugna fledgling: n. chuuzah(m.)/nau KHeyz/taazah par waala flee: v.t. bhaagna/Dar keh bhaagna/GHaa'eb ho jaana/ puSHt dikhaana fleece: v.t. chamRi udheyRna/khaal utarna/luuTna/nochna fleece: n. bheyR ki khaal fleecing: n. luuT fleer: v.i. muñh chiRhaana fleet: a. phurtiila/sarii^/subuk rau/teyz rau fleet: n. dastah fleeting: a. aani jaani/faani/waqti flesh: n. goSHt/laeHm flesh-monger: n. dalaal(m.) fleshpot: n. goSHt ki haañDi(m.) fleshy: a. dal daar/farbih/goSHt daar/moTa flex: v.t/i. moRna flexibile: a. lachak daar flexibility: n. lachak(f.)/loch(m.) fley: v.y. Daraana flicker: v.t. jhil milaana flight: n. parwaaz/uRaan flight: n. faraar/gureyz/palTa flighty: a. man mauji/muzab zab/waehmi flimsy: a. phus phusa flinch: v.i. chaukna/jhijhakna/jhir jhiri leyna fling: v.t. chheyR chhaaR karna/choT kasna/Daalna/ pheyñkna/uchhaalna fling: n. chheyR chhaaR/Daalna/mukammal aazaadi flint: n. pathri flinty: a. kaRa/saKHt flippant: a. albeyla/charb zabaan/gustaaKH/SHoKH flippancy: n. albeyla pan/charb zabaani/SHoKHi/teyzi flirt: v.i. Dorey Daalna flirt: n. chañchal/SHoKH flirting: n. naKHrah/SHoKHi flit: v.i. jhuulna/phaR phaRaana/subuk subuk chalna/ uR jaana float: n. beyRa float: v.t. paeraana float: v.i. paerna flock: n. gallah/hujuum/reywaR flog: v.t. piTaa'i karna flood: n. saelaab/tuufaan/tuGHyaani flood: v.t. umañDna flood: v.i. umañDn aana flood land: n. saelaabi zamiin(f.) floor: n. farSH(m.)/tabqah(m.) floor: v.t. haraana/zamiin par paTaKHna floor: v.t. farSH banaana floozie: n. beyswa/faaHiSHah/kasbi/ flop: n. maat(f.)/naa kaami(f.)/paTra(m.)(coll.) flop: v.t./i. naa kaam hona/paTra honna/Thap hona flophouse: n. bhaTyaar KHaanah floppy: a. bhadda/kuñd/sust florid: a. phuul sey lada/rañgiin florist: n. gul chiiñ/gul faroSH flotilla: n. baeHri beyRah flounce: v.i. paT KHiyaañ deyna flounce: n. jhaalar(f.) flounder: v.i. laR khaRa kar bolna/loTna/phisal jaana floundering: a. laR khaRaatey hu'ey flour: n. aaTa flourish: v.i. kaam yaab hona/phuulna flourishing: n. aabaad/hara/kaam yaab flout: v.t. ehaanat karna/chiRhaana/mazHakah uaRna/ pagRi uchhalna/tañz kiya jaana/ta^nah deyna flow: v.i. baehna/Dhalakna flow: n. rawaani(f.) flowingness: n. rawaani(f.) flower: n. gul/phuul flower: v.i. phuul khilna flower bed: n. kyaari/gul zaar/KHayaabaan flower garden: n. chaman/gulSHan/gul zaar/KHayaabaan flower laden: a. phuuloñ sey lada hu'a flower pot: n. gamla flowery: a. gul daar/murassa^ flowing: a. jaari/saiyaal flub: v.t. bigaaRna/KHaraab kar deyna flub: n. bigaaR(m.)/gaR baR(f.) flub dub: n. laffaazi(f.) fluctuating: a. kachcha/muzabzab fluctuation: n. kami beySHi fluency: n. fasaaHat/rawaani/salaasat/tarraari fluent: a. tarraar fluid: n. maa'e^ fluid: a. raqiiq/saiyaal fluidity: n. raqaaqat/saelaan flunky: n. faraaSH(m.)/KHaadim(m.)/naukar(m.)/ piyaadah(m.) flurry: n. gaehm gaehmi/khal bali flush: n. damak(f.) fluster: n. bey chaeni/ghabraahaT flute: n. baañsri flutter: v.i. thar tharaana flutter: v.t. pañkh maarna/par phaR phaRaana/phaR phaRaana/ phaRakna/bikheyr deyna fluttering: a. par afSHaañ flux: n. puT fly: v.i. uRna fly: n. makkhi fly-whisk: n. morchhal flying: a. gureyzaañ/pariñdah flying fox: n. cham gaadaR(f.) foam: n. jhaag/kaf/zabad focus: n. nuqtah fodder: n. chaara(m.)/chari(f.) foe: n. âduw/duSHman foetus: n. janiin(m.) foetid: a. badbu daar/muta^ffin fog: n. dhuñd/kohra foggy: a. dhuñdla/kohr aaluud fogey: n. buDDha/qadaamat pasañd/sust foible: n. kam zori/KHaraabi/nuqs foil: n. pañni/waraq fold: v.t. lipaTna/taeh karna fold: n. parat(f.)/peych/pheyr/SHikan/taeh(f.) (one)fold: a. dohra folio: n. waraq folk: n. qaum folksy: a. bey takalluf/KHaliiq/milansaar/yaar baaSH follow: v.t. paa bañd raehna/paerawi karna/piichha karna/ piichhey jaana/ta^aaqub karna follower: n. âaqib/Hawaari(m.)/muriid(m.)/paa raakaab(m.)/ paerawi(m.)/paeru(m.)/piTThu(m.)/taabe^(m.) following: a. maa ba^d/paa bañd/piichha/ta^aaqub/taqliid following: adv. piichhey piichey folly: n. bey âqli/Hemaaqat/naa daani foment: v.t. seyñkna fomentation: n. seyñk fond: a. muSHtaaq/SHauqiin fondle: v.t. chumkaarna/laaD karna/phuslaana/pyaar karna fondling: n. laaD fondness: n. lapka/moHabbat/priit/pyaar/SHauq food: n. GHiza/khaana/KHoraak/rizq/ta^aam/zaad food leftovers: n. jhuuTan(f.) foodstuff: n. KHoraak fool: v.t. bey waquuf banaana/chakma deyna/dhoka deyna fool: n. bael/bey waquuf/saadh lauH foolhardy: a. bey parwaah/jald baaz foolish: a. anaap SHanaap/bey huudah/KHabti/lachchar/ lur/naa daan/naa samajh/paagal foolishness: n. KHabt/lachchar pan/naa daani/naa samjhi/ paagal pan foot: n. paa/paa'oñ/paer/qadam (on)foot: adv. paeroñ footboard: n. paa'ey daan footfall: n. qadam ki chaap foothold: n. jama^ qadam footman: n. KHaadim/naukar/piyaadah/taabe^ footnote: n. HaaSHiyah/SHaraH footprint: n. naqSH kaf e paa/qadam ka niSHaan footstep: n. chaap/paer/qadam footstool: n. moRha footy: a. kamiinah fop: n. dikhaawaTi foppish: a. albeyla/baañka foppishness: n. albeyla pan/baañk pan/dikhaawaT for: prep. ba/bi/waastey for example: maslan for many years: barsoñ/saaloñ for the sake of: prep. waastey forage: n. chaara((m.) forage: v.t. chaara muhaiyya karna/luuTna/rasad kaaT deyna foray: n. yal GHaar(f.) forbear: v.i. mohtaat raehna/parheyz karna forbear: v.t. katraana/rokey rakhna forebears: n. salaf forbearance: n. mataanat(f.)/parheyz(m.)/raeHm/zarfa(m.) forbid: v.t. Haraam karna/mana^ karna forbidden: a. Haraam/mana^ forbidding: n. mana^ foreboding: n. iñtibaah(m.)/peySH go'i(f.)/SHuguun(m.) forecaster: n. peySH biin force: v.t. taakiid karna/zabar dasti karna force: n. heykRi/jabr/quuwat/taaqat/zabar dasti/zor by force: adv. jabran (in)force: a. raa'ej force in: v.t. ghusna forced: a. jabri forced labour: n. bey gaar/jabri maSHqat forceful: a. mua'ssar/poRha/qawi/taaqat war/ zabar dast/zor daar forcible: a. zor daar forcibly: adv. zabardasti sey/jabran forceps: n. chimTi(f.)/zañbuur(m.) ford: v.t. paa yaab utarna fordable: a. paa yaab fore: a. aagey/paehley/peySH forearm: n. pahoñcha/saa^id forearming: n. Hifz e maa taqaddum(m.) forebode: v.t. pahley bataa deyna forefather: n. jad forefathers: n. ajdaad/saat puSHt forefinger: n. kalmeh ki uñgli forego: v.t. paehley chaley jaana foregone: a. guziSHtah/saabiqah foregoing: a. saabiq foreground: n. numaayaañ jagah/peySH mañzar forehead: n. jabiiñ/maatha/peySHaani foreign: a. ajnabi/baeruuni/bey gaanah/ GHaer mulki/KHaarijah foreigner: n. ajnabi/GHaer/GHariib ul watan/par deysi foreknowledge: n. peySH aagahi(f.) foreman: n. nigraan foremost: a. agla/auwaliin/paehla forerunner: n. har kaarah(m.)/naqiib(m.)/peysH rau(m.) foresee: v.t. paa jaana/peySH biini karna foresight: a. Hifz e maa taqaddum/peySH biini/ peySH nazri forest: n. jañgal forestry: n. jañgaliyaat forestall: v.t. mazaaHim hona/peySH dasti karna/rokna foretaste: v.t.. ummiid karna foretaste: n. tajribah/tawaqqo^/ummiid foretell: v.t. peySH goi karna foretelling: n. peySHiin goi forever: adv. hameySHah/sada forewarn: v.t. KHabar daar karna forfeit: n. harjaanah/jurmaanah/zabti forfeit: v.i. Haq kho deyna forfeited: a. qurq forfeiture: n. zabti forewarn: v.t. KHabar daar karna forge: n. lohaar KHaanah forge: n. banaana/Dhaalna/ghaRna forged: a. ja^li forger: a. ja^l saaz/ja^liya forgery: n. dhokah baazi(f.)/ja^l saazi(f.) forge: v.t. aagey baRhna forget: v.t. bhulaana forget: v.i. bhuulna/taaq e nisyaan forgetfulness: n. bhuul/faraamoSHi forgive: v.t/i. âfw karna/baKHSHna/mo^aaf karna forgiven: a. mo^aaf SHudah forgiveness: n. âfw/mo^aafi forgo: v.t. chhoRna/tark karna forgotten: a. bhuula hu'a/faraamoSH fork: n. kaañTa forlorn: a. bey kas/naa chaar form: v.t. taSHkiil deyna form: n. Daul/dhaj/haekal/heywla/kaaya/namuunah/ paekar/qata^/SHakl/suurat/taraH formal: a. pur takalluf/rasmi/zaahir daar formalities; n. aadaab(m.) formality: n. rasm/riit/takalluf formation: n. SHakl formation: n. taSHkiil formed: a. maKHluuq former: a. paehla/peySHiin/pichhla/saabiq formerly: adv. saabiqan formidable: a. âziim/muhiib formula: n. kulliyah/qaa^edah formulaic: a. Hasb e nusKHah formulate: v.t. SHakl deyna fornicator: n. faasiq forsake: v.t. chhoR deyna/chhoRna/kuuch karna/ tark karna forsaken: a. matruuk forsooth: adv. dar Haqiiqat/fil Haqiiqat/yaqiinan fort: n. Hisaar/qal^ah forth: adv. aagey/ab sey/baahar forthcoming: a. agla/aaney waala/peySH aayiñd forthright: a. aTal/bey baak/raast baaz/saaf go forthrightly: adv. bey baakaanah añdaaz sey/ raast baazi sey forthrightness: n. bey baaki(f.)/raast baazi(f.)/saaf go'i(f.) forthwith: adv. bamujarrad fortification: n. Hisaar/qal^ah/qal^ah bañd fortified: a. moHkam/qal^ah band fortify: v.t. pakka karna/qal^ah bañdi karna fortitude: n. âzm/Dhaaras fortnight: n. pañdrwaRah fortress: n. koTlah/qal^ah fortunate: a. farruKH/farKHañdah/fiiroz/jawaañ baKHt/ kaam raan/KHuSH qismat/mubaarak/ neyk baKHt/SHaad kaam fortunately: adv. KHuSH qismati sey fortune: n. daulat/fiirozi/nasiib/qismat/taqdiir fortune-teller: n. kaahin(m.)/kaahinah(f.) forthwith: adv. fauran forty: a. chaa liis forward: adv. aagey ki jaanib/peySH peySH/saamney forwarding: n. tarsiil foster: v.t. jilaana/paaln posna/par wariSH karna fosterage: n. razaa^at(f.) foster brother: n. razaa'i bhaa'i fostering: n. par wariSH(f.) foul: a. bey huudah/faaHiSH(m.)/faaHiSHah(f.)/ foHSH/gañdah/GHaliiz/kasiif/maela/makruuh/ najis/qaabil e nafrat foul: v.t. gañdagi karna/najaasat phaelaana foul: v.i. Takraana fouled: a. paliid/paliit foulness: n. kaduurat(f.)/kasaafat(f.) found: n. bar aamad(f.)/paeda(f.)/yaaftah(f.) foundation: n. asaas(f.)/asl(m.)/biiKH/bina(f.)/bunyaad(f.)/ jaR(f.)/neyw(f.)/paayah/taraH(f.) foundation-stone:n. sañg e bunyaad(f.) founded: a. mabni founder: n. baani/muwa'ssis founding: n. waza^(f.) fountain: n. fauwaarah(m.)/mañba^(m.) fountain head: n. sar chaSHmah four: n. chaar four footed: n. chau paaya four fold: a. chaar guna four sided: n. murabba^ four time: chau guna fourchette: n. kaañTa(m.) fourteen: n. chau dah fourteenth: n. chaudh waañ fourth: a. chau thaa'i fourth: n. chahaarum/chau tha fovea: n. gaRha(m.) fowl: n. chiRya(f.)/pariñdah(m.) fowler: n. chiRi maar(m.)/saiyyaad(m.) fox: n. lomRi fox: v.t. bey iimaani karna/dhoka deyna fox-bat: n. cham gaadaR(f.) foxiness: n. chaalaaki(f.) fraction: n. kasar(f.)/KHurdah(m.)/TukRa(m.) fracture: n. SHikast/TuuT fragile: a. kaaGHazi/naazuk fragility: n. nazaakat fragment: n. KHurdah(m.)/paarah/paarchah/TukRa fragrance: n. KHuSH bu/mahek/nikhat fragrant: a. KHuSH bu daar frail: a. fana paziir/kachcha/naa tawaan/naazuk frailty: n. fana/naa paa'edaari/zo^f frame: n. chau khaTa/Dhaañcha/kaaThi/pañjar(m.)/qaalib/ ThaaTh(m.)/wujuud framework: n. Dhaañcha frank: a. bey jhijhak/bey takalluf/khara/ kuSHaadah dil/saaf go frankness: n. bey takallufi/khara pan/kuSHadah dili/ saadgi/saaf go'i frankly: adv. saaf go'i sey frantic: a. bhapra hu'a/GHazab naak franzy: a. chiR chiRa/naa raaz frater: n. ta^aam gaah(f.) frater: n. rafiiq/saathi fraternity: n. aapas daari(f.)/Halqah(m.) fractricide: n. bhaa'i ka qatl frau: n. âurat/biiwi fraud: n. chaalaaki(f.)/chakma(m.)/charka(m.)/chhal(f.)/ Dhoñg(m.)/fareyb(m.)/ghapla(m.)/ghissa(m.)/ Heelah(m.)/jul(f.)/paTTi(f.)/pichaeti(f.)/ puchaara(m.)/saaluus fraudulent: n. bey iimaan/chaal baaz/dhokey baaz/fareyb deh/ Hiilah gar/khoTa fraudster: n. ja^l saaz fraught: n. kheyp fraught: a. bhara hu'a/lada/pur fray: n. hañgaamah/laRaa'i freak: n. mauj/tarañg freckle: v.t. dhabba Daalna freckle: n. chitti freckled: a. chitti daar freckling: n. chitti free: a. aazaad/aazaad aanah/alag/bey takalluf/ faariGH/muft/phokaT free-booter: n. piñDaari(m.) freely: adv. khuley bañdoñ freedom: n. aazaadi/aazaadgi/fursat/Hurriyat/ KHalaasi/nijaat/rehaa'i/waarastahgi Freemasons' Lodge:n. jaadu ghar(m.) freethinker: n. aazaad KHayaal(m.)/riñd(m.) freethinking: n. aazaad KHayaal freewill: n. apni marzi(f.) freeze: v.i. jamna/ThiTak jaana/yaKH bastah hona freezer: n. yaKH bañd almaari(f.)/yaKHdaan(m.) freight: n. maeHsuul frenzy: n. ârzi junuun/hizyaan/joSH/sarsaam/sauda frequent: a. aksar frequently: a. aksar/baar baar fresh: a. nau/naweyla/naya/seyr aab/SHaad aab/ taazah/ûmdah freshman: n. mubtadi freshness: a. haryaali/joban/raunaq/taazah pan/taazgi/taraawat fret: v.t. tañg karna/teyz aab zadah hona/ zañg aaluud hona fret: v.i. ghisna/huRakna/kuRhna/murjhaana fretful: a. chiR chiRa friar: n. raahib friction: n. ghissa(m.)/ragaR(f) friend: n. aaSHna/dost/Habiib/ham joli/muSHfiq/ rafiiq/SHinaasa/yaawar/yaar (close)friend: n. aaRi/ham jaliis/yaar (true)friend: n. yaar GHaar friendless: a. bey kas/KHwaar/lutf friendly: a. dil bar/dost aanah/maanuus/maeHbuub/ mehrbaan/ham saaz/waduud/yaawar/ yaar aanah/yaar baaSH friendship: n. aaSHnaa'i/dosti/iltefaat/meyl/moHabbat/preym/ rabitah/rasm o raah/saabiqah/saath/ uñs/yaawari/yaari/yaar aanah fright: n. Dar/haul/haebat/KHauf frighten: v.t. daab jamaana/Daraana/daehlaana/ KHauf dilaana/KHauf zadah karna/ro^b jamaana frighten: v.i. bidakna/Darna/KHauf zadah hona frightened: a. daehSHat zadah/haebat zadah/hiraasañ/KHaa'ef (to be)frightened: sahm jaana frightening: a. Daraa'ona frightful: a. Daraa'ona/KHauf naak frigid: a. baañjh/sard mehr frigidity: adv. baañjh pan frill: n. jhaalar/sañjaaf(f.) frilly: a. jhaalar dar fringe: n. jhaalar/kinaarah frisk: v.i. jast lagaana/kuudna/maTakna/ naachna/uchhalna frisk: v.t. talaaSHi leyna frisky: a. chul bula/khilaaRi/khilañDra/SHoKH frisson: n. haejaan(m.)/larziSH(f.) fritter: v.t. paesah barbaad karna/TukRey TukRey karna fritter: n. chiithRa(m.)/dhajji(f.)/TukRa(m.) frittered: a. dhaji dhajji/TukRey TukRey frivolous: a. albeyla/bey huudah/subuk frivolous talk: n. Dhakosla frivolity: n. allam GHallam/bey huudgi/laGHwiyat(f.)/ mazaaH(m.) frog: n. meyñDak(m.)/meyñDki(f.) frolic: n. kheyl/suruur o niSHaat/uchhal kuud frolic: v.t. maza leyna frolicsome: a. khilañDra/KHuSH from: prep. az/bi/sey front: n. aaga/morchah/paehlu/paekar/ peySH/ru/saamna frontage: n. saamna frontier: n. sar Had frost: n. paala froth: n. jhaag(m.)/kaf(m.) frown: v.t. ghuRakna/teori dikhaana frown: n. dapaT/ghuRki/teori frozen: a. bey Harkat/muñjamid/yaKH bastah frugal: a. juz raas/kifaayet SHu^aar fruit: n. meywah/natiijah/phal/paeda waar fruitage: n. phal phulwaari(f.) fruitless: a. bañjar/bey natiijah/qallaaSH/raa'egaañ Fruit seller: n. meywey waala/phal waala fruitful: a. baar aawar/hara bhara/kaam yaab/natiijah KHeyz/ phuula phala/zar KHeyz frumpy: a. bad mizaaj frustrate: v.t. bey asar karna/daañt khaTTey karna/ pach char maarna frustrate: a. bey asar/bey faa'edah/dikhaawaTi frustrated: a. âajiz frustration: n. laaley fry: v.t. talna fry: n. bachchey/chhoTi chhoTi machhli fuddy-duddy: a. bad mizaaj/daqiyaanuusi/nak chaRha fudge: v.t. bad diyaanti karna/dhoka deyna/jul deyna/ghaRna fuel: n. iiñdhan(m.)/taqwiyat(f.) fuel: n. iiñdhan muhaiyya karna fug: n. ghuTan(f.)/Habs(m.) fugitive: a. bhagoRa/faraari/mafruur fugitive: n. bhagoRa/faraari/mafruur/panaah giir fulfil: v.t. añjaam deyna/me^yaar par puura utarna/ nibhaana/nibaahna fulfilled: a. ada/sar añjaam fulfilment: n. wafa(f.) fulgent: a. aab daar/chamkiila fulgurate: v.i. chamakna/kauñdna full: a. bhara hu'a/labaalab/lab reyz/maala maal/ pakka/puura/pur full to the brim:a. labaalab full moon: n. badr fullness: n. bhar puuri(f.)/seyri(f.) full-scale: a. bhar puur/hamah giir/puuri fully: adv. bilkul/post kañdah/tamaaman fulminate: v.i. garajna/kaRakna fulminate: v.t. dhmaaka karna/garjaana fulminating: a. aatiSH giir/KHaatif fulsome: a. bey huudah/naa pasañd/qaey aawar fumble: v.i. idhar udhar haath maarna/TaTolna/Tohna fume: n. buKHaar fume: v.i. buKHaar nikalna fumigate: v.t. dhuuni deyna/dhuuni leyna fumigation: n. dhuuni fun: n. baazi chah(m.)/dil lagi(f.)/mazah(m.)/ mazaaq(m.)/phabti(f.)/tamaaSHah(m.)/ ThaThol(m.)/zaraafat(f.) function: n. kaam(m.)/KHidmat(f.)/waziifah(m.) functionary: n. kaar kun fund: n. maal(m.)/puuñji(f.) fundamental: a. asaasi/bunyaadi/ibtidaa'i/zaruuri funeral: n. janaazah(m.) funnel: n. qiif funny: a. mazaaHiyah fur: n. paSHm/samuur furious: a. GHazab naak/Ziyaan furnace: n. aatiSH kadah/bhaaR/bhaTTi furnish: v.t. baehm pahoñchaana furlough: n. ruKHsat(f.) furniture: n. asaas/sar o saamaan further: adv. agla/diigar/duusra/maziid/parey further away: adv. waraa fury: n. GHussah(m.)/Hiddat(f.)/junuun(m.)/KHaSHm(m.)/ qahr(m.)/teyzi(f.) fuse: n. faliitah(m.) fuss: n. SHaGHab fusion: n. taa'o futile: a. âbas/bey kaar/subuk futility: n. âbas/bey faa'edagi future: adv. aaKHirat/aayañdah/mustaqbil (in)future: adv. aayañdah/mustaqbil meyñ future life: n. âaqibat futurism: n. KHayaal parasti futuristic: a. peySH rau fuzzy: a. dhuñdla fy! intj. chhii http://biphost.spray.se/tracker/dict/F_DOC.htm#top baam: n. eel dhottar: n. grunter hiira: n. red snapper hilsa: n. sable-fish/shad jhiiñga: n. shrimp palla: n. river shad rawas: n. Indian salmon siir: n. saw fish surma'i: n. mackerel